


"I'll keep you safe."

by Flowwerpot



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Butlers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowwerpot/pseuds/Flowwerpot
Summary: AU: Butler AUPairing: Platonic Mammon & MC(ChikoIdea: Butler Mammon and MC/Chiko get invited to a noble party. Unbeknownst to them, someone plans to cause harm to MC. Seeing right through this, Mammon shows off his attentive skills.Trade: Berry_Girl
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	"I'll keep you safe."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berry_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_Girl/gifts).



> Writing Trade!

“Hey (Name), the party’s today, y’know? Shouldn’t ya be more excited? Time to meet with your crowd!” Mammon lightly hit his master’s back. “Hey! Cheer up, I’ll be with you! So why do you have such a long face, eh?” Mammon looked over at Chiko’s form that glowed with the rays of the sun, illuminating their skin to give it a unique glow that only seemed to be radiant by Chiko alone. Silently, he watched them poke around with the food, usually, they were more than happy to dig in his cooking but it seemed as the day had started to weigh down on the young heir. 

“It’s a mystery, isn’t it? How they came to invite me?”

Mammon stared at them before their eyes landed on him. “ I mean, what’s special of me? My status? They have it as well.” 

Mammon scratched his chin before he lowered himself to their height. “Well, instead of thinking of their intentions why don’t we just go eat and party? Beel won’t be there so you can eat as much as you want.”

Chiko brought a sausage into their mouth as a grin spread across their face. “You think it’ll be fun?”

“Of course! You’ll have me by your side after all! Now eat up, Asmo wants to see what will fit you well for this afternoon.”

“Alright...I’ll eat up.”

\-----

Chiko stared at the mirror as Asmo finished up the last touches of their look. “There you go! As radiant as your eyes!” 

Mammon walked in, looking at the two. “Are you ready? The ride is here and ready to depart, Chi-Chi so come on!”

Chiko followed after Mammon, Asmo chuckled. “Keep an eye on them! Or else Lucifer will have your head!” 

“Yea! Yea! I heard ya!” Mammon waved it off as he opened the door to the front for Chiko. Chiko waved at Leviathan who was walking inside with groceries. “Bye Levi!” 

“Have fun! Don’t eat too much! And keep Mammon away from treasures!”

Chiko laughed loudly before Mammon growled before ushering Chiko to get inside the car. 

The ride to the manor had been long but certainly not boring with how Mammon actively engaged them in casual conversation and going on with the information he was given by Lucifer of where they were headed. The scenery changed and adapted to their easy-going atmosphere. The weather looked pleasant for a picnic. Perhaps a plan for the next day.

“We’re here! Are you ready for the time of your life?” Mammon asked as he helped Chiko out. The other guests walked inside the manor as they followed. “Posture, remember to greet and let loose once you’re inside,” Mammon whispered as Chiko got composed before greeting the party organizer, Solomon smiled at them before looking at Mammon. “How was the ride? Pleasant, I hope.”

“It was worth it, Solomon.”

“Let the guests past already, Solomon, more guests are coming in!” A smaller male huffed. Solomon laughed before stepping aside for them. 

They were quickly led to the ballroom by Simeon who slightly conversed with Chiko. After that, Chiko let their guard down as they looked around. “Look at all this, isn’t it excitin’ enough for ya?”

“I don’t think Lucifer will like knowing you’re using improper speech again…”

“C’mon! It’s just the two of us here, I’m sure it’ll be fine. How about you go look at the food while I get a table for us? Treat yourself, okay? This is for you to enjoy the party with people your own age.”

Mammon patted their shoulder before leaving them by the pastry table. Chiko looked at the assorted treats before grabbing a plate and filling it with numerous differentiating pastries. Mammon took the plate from them once he had come to their side. “Look at that, isn’t that your favorite pie? Do you want a piece?” Chiko looked over before nodding. “Look at that, a noble with a casual speaking butler?” Someone spoke before Chiko turned around. The girls next to the speaker quickly flinched. “Agatha… That’s Chiko and one of his butlers-”

“That Chiko is they.” Mammon interrupted. “And must I say, Ms. Agatha, wouldn’t it be shameful of you to go with a piece of missing jewelry? Where is your neck cover? Your precious necklace?” Agatha touched her neck before gasping and calling for her own maid to come to her aid.

“Now that she’s gone, shall we resume?” Mammon placed a delicious slice of the most unique pecan pie, Chiko has ever seen before they headed to the table.”You took her necklace, didn’t you….?” Chiko began to eat the pecan pie first as their sapphire and emerald orbs lighted up at the taste.”And if I did? Don’t worry, the maid has it in her pockets, she just needs to verify them.”

The next hour had passed with them conversing while eating all the desserts that they desired before the music began to play. Solomon walked over.”Pardon me, Chiko? Would you be kind enough to share a dance with me?”

Chiko looked at their butler, Mammon, who nodded and urged Chiko to say yes. 

Taking his hand, both walked into the middle of the ballroom, getting into a waltz position, Solomon took the lead. They didn’t talk at first before their movements began to increase in speed. “Are you enjoying it?” Solomon asked as they both twirled to the sound of the song. “I’m enjoying it for sure, thank you for inviting me.” Chiko smiled. Solomon mirrored their smile. “I’m glad, ah. Get ready for the switch of partners, it’ll be quick alright?”

Chiko nodded before they were passed to someone else. Their appearance fully distinguishable as their hold was more on the tighter side. His glare intimidating as his other hand seemed to be hiding something. Though, Chiko didn’t think too much on this and quietly enjoyed the dance they shared before they tripped unexpectedly only to feel something being stabbed to their side. Everyone spread out as red began to spread on Chiko’s clothes. Mammon quickly moved to apprehend the culprit. Chiko looked at the wound as it only caused even more blood loss. Solomon called for the guards to take the man away before Mammon deliberately took Chiko away to treat them by himself. Solomon ordered some maids to go assist him.

“Asmo worked really hard on this outfit….” Chiko murmured as they attempted to focus on something else as Mammon inspected their side. The maids walked in with Simeon holding various of things from new change of clothes to bandages to medication. Mammon didn’t say anything as he cleaned the wound but Chiko could tell how angered he was. It was surely the most uncomfortable thing to be next to, at least after the pain Chiko felt that they refused to focus on. 

“I’m sorry, Chiko. I apologize for such a thing to happen to you. Are you feeling anything else?”

“I feel very warm… and dizzy but maybe I’m just….”

Chiko was grasped by Mammon. “Hey! Don’t go fallin’ asleep on me! I haven’t finished checkin’ on ya! Ya need to stay awake, okay?!”

Chiko let out a weak laugh before nodding, the maids came over to help as Mammon took charge of keeping them awake while calling Lucifer. “Hey, Chiko, I’m sorry.”

Heterochromatic eyes met his own before he received a gentle head shake. “Not your fault, who knew?”

“I should’ve paid more attention.” 

“I’m not dying, so don’t sound like I am! It’s scary.”

‘Hello? Mammon?’

“Ah! Lucifer! Ugh… can you call the doctor and have them go to the manor? I’m taking Chiko back. Someone had a funky business that they decided to take it on Chiko.”

‘The doctor? Mammon what happened? Where is Chiko?’

“They’re getting treated by the maids, I’m with them, do you want to talk to them?”

‘Asmo stop moving those things and call the doctor to come quickly. Mammon, let me talk to them.’

\-----

The ride home had consisted of Chiko laying on their side with their head on Mammon’s lap as he stroked their hair. “I’m sorry, I had promised to keep you safe but I failed.”

“Mammon, you did keep me safe. What if he wanted to kill me right there? You stopped them.” Chiko looked at them before Lucifer opened the door and carried Chiko out. Satan patted Mammon’s back. “You did great. Chiko seems to have recovered some strength at least. See, you’re not so dumb as you appear to be.”

Mammon glared at him before following after Lucifer. 

The doctor gave the clear on the situation and had departed not too long afterwards. Mammon stayed with Asmo and Chiko. Listening to Asmo frown upon the outfit. "That's a shame… But the good thing is that it stopped the wound from being fatal!" Asmo clapped his hands before stroking Chiko's hair. "So, I want you to rest okay? Mammon will stay with you."

Mammon watched him go before Chiko reached out. "Sleep with me. I don't want to be alone…"

Mammon blinked before moving to their bed. Chiko laid their head against Mammon's lap. "Sleep well, I'll keep you safe."

"I know you will, Mammon." Chiko smiled before they let sleep take over. The demon watched over them the whole night, making sure they slept comfortably and secured. The Avatar of Greed looked over at the human, a soft sigh left him. Seeing how safe and comfortable they felt with him, he was more than glad to stay with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
